Fridays with PewDiePie
Fridays with PewDiePie is one of PewDie's series on YouTube. The series is him connecting with bros, such as introducting contests and featuring Omegle conversations with bros. PewDie started the series on September 2, 2011. He also opens fanmail (or bromail) on some episodes of the series. On August 3, 2012, Pewdie attempted a live episode but his light went out, which was blamed on Barrels. Sunday with PewDiePie (August 2012) On August 19, 2012, Pewdie uploaded an episode of FDwPDP, dubbed'' 'BARRELS... BARRELS EVERYWHERE! -'(Sunday With PewDiePie), '''due to Pewdie uploading the episode late, on a Sunday, instead of Friday. In this episode, introduced himself (for example he stated his name was Felix, he is Swedish and is 22 years old). He also thanked his bros for 1.5 million subscribers.' He also addressed hateful c'omments'. N'ear the end of the video, he' 'thanked his bros again. ' ''' Episode Guide #FRIDAY VLOG WITH PEWDIEPIE :D Q&A T-SHIRTS ETC (Sep 2, 2011) #COMPETITION FOR MY SUBSCRIBERS! - FRIDAYS WITH PEWDIEPIE EP 2. (Sep 9, 2011) #FRIDAYS WITH PEWDIEPIE - EP 3 - BLIMEYGAMES & LUKENUETZMANN (Sep 16, 2011) #FANBASED INTROS - FRIDAYS WITH PEWDIEPIE - EP 4 (Sep 23, 2011) #FRIDAYS WITH PEWDIEPIE EP 5 (Sep 30, 2011) #SWEARING IN SWEDISH - FRIDAYS WITH PEWDIEPIE EP 6 (Oct 7, 2011) #COMPETITION, T-SHIRT GIVEAWAY & FANART - FRIDAYS WITH PEWDIEPIE - EP 7 (Oct 14, 2011) #AND THE WINNERS ARE ... FRIDAYS WITH PEWDIEPIE EP 8 (Nov 11, 2011) #IM ON SWEDISH TELEVISION - FRIDAYS WITH PEWDIEPIE (Episode 9) (Dec 9, 2011) #P.O BOX TIEM! - FRIDAYS WITH PEWDIEPIE (Episode 10) (Dec 16, 2011) #STEPHANO IN MY MAIL! - FRIDAYS WITH PEWDIEPIE (Episode 11) (Dec 23, 2011) #REMIX SONG CONTEST! - FRIDAYS WITH PEWDIEPIE (Episode 12) (Jan 13, 2012) #THANK YOU BROS! - FRIDAYS WITH PEWDIEPIE (Episode 13) (Jan 20, 2012) #THE WORLD WILL CHANGE!... Fridays with PewDiePie (Episode 14) (Jan 27, 2012) #KING OF THE WEB FOR CHARITY - Fridays with PewDiePie (Episode 14) (Feb 3, 2012) #MY BIGGEST THANKS, KOTW UPDATE, GIVEAWAY - Fridays with PewDiePie (Episode 16) (Feb 17, 2012) #Amnesia: A Machine for Pigs ANNOUNCED! Darkness 2 Giveaway - Fridays with PewDiePie (Episode 17)) (Feb 24, 2012) #WE DID IT :D - Fridays with PewDiePie (Episode 18) (Mar 2, 2012) #EPIC PEWDIEPIE POSTERS! - Fridays with PewDiePie (Episode 19) (Mar 9, 2012) #SUBSCRIBER COMPETITION 3! - Fridays with PewDiePie (Episode 20) (Mar 16, 2012) #CINNAMON CHALLENGE FAIL - Fridays with PewDiePie (Episode 21) (Mar 23, 2012) #I WAS IN THE NEWSPAPER :O - Fridays with PewDiePie (Episode 22) (Mar 30, 2012) #PEWDIEPIE ON TV! :O:O - Fridays with PewDiePie (Episode 23) (Apr 13, 2012) #CHUBBY BUNNY - Fridays with PewDiePie (Episode 24) (Apr 20, 2012) #BROFISTING STRANGERS ON THE STREET - Fridays with PewDiePie (Episode 25) (Apr 27, 2012) #PEWDIEPIE GOING TO AMERICA! - SUNDAY? With PewDiePie (Episode 26) (May 6, 2012) #THANKS FOR 500'000 BROS :D - Fridays with PewDiePie (Episode 27) (May 18, 2012) #EPIC MUSIC COMPETITION FINALS! - Fridays with PewDiePie (Episode 28) (May 25, 2012) #AWESOME PEWDIEPIE COSPLAY :D - Fridays with PewDiePie (Episode 29) (Jun 1, 2012) #HAPPY WHEELS COMEPTITION! - Fridays with PewDiePie (Episode 30) (Jun 8, 2012) #PEWDIEPIE LIVE ON STAGE! - Fridays with PewDiePie (Episode 31) (Jun 22, 2012) #BEST GAMING SETUP OF 2012! - Fridays w/ PewDiePie (Episode 31) (Jun 29, 2012) #THANKS FOR 900'000 SUBSCRIBERS/BROS! - Fridays with PewDiePie (Episode 33) (Jul 6, 2012) #1'000'000 SUBSCRIBERS!!! WE DID BROS! :D - Fridays with PewDiePie (Episode 34) (Jul 13, 2012) #RANDOM OMEGLE BRO SURPRISE! - Fridays with PewDiePie (Episode 35) (Jul 20, 2012) #BARRELS KEEP ARRIVING IN MY MAIL! D: - Fridays with PewDiePie (Episode 36) (Jul 27, 2012) #PEWDIEPIE CALLING ALL BROS! - Fridays with PewDiePie (Episode 37) (Aug 31, 2012) #TEENS REACT, CHARITY & MORE STUFF - (Fridays with PewDiePie) (Sep 7, 2012) Category:Other Category:Bro Category:Episodes Category:Videos